Helix unlimited industries general wiki
General Helix Unlimited is an automated corporation created by Kahn Helix some time before the suicide war. Most facilities are 100% droid run, most of which have gained proper sentience. The purpose of Helix Unlimited is not fully understood, due to.. Everyone who knew Kahn before the suicide war being dead and all. Helix Unlimited managed to colonize, mine, and legally own fifty different planets during the now skipped 100 year period (all of which were uninhabitable to begin with,) and have slowly been gaining a neutral, but visibly inactive reputation. Helix Unlimited does not behave like an empire. In a way their like honey bees; carrying some serious weaponry, but only willing to use them if you piss them off. They just want to go in, get what they need, and get out. The oldest and biggest of Helix Unlimited mega buildings reach as high as the edge of the planet's atmosphere, and go as far down as the edge of the outer core. These facilities actually require 2 admin droids to oversee (Most ships and facilities only require one.) Fully functional Helix compounds must have all of the following; an admin droid, mine, foundry, factory, landing ports, object transport rail network, large fusion core, and proper defences. Of course most are much bigger with endless functions. Helix Unlimited HQ is located within the Celsii system, on its largest object; a dwarf planet previously named "Xerr'en". Since the dwarf planet has been claimed by Helix Unlimited, its been modified extensively to become suitable as the company's primary hub. Droids: Autolander The Helix Autolanders are the most important droids in the entire system. Every big construction project on a new Helix Unlimited planet truly begins at the construction of the lander. The landers' job is to get to the designated planet, mine some resources using bots, use them to build more bots, mine resources, use them to make a building to improve bot production, and repeat with variation. Now, landers can be of any size, as long as it can land on a planet and get there on its own. Some landers are big enough to carry pre-built buildings and set them on the planet surface, while others are the size of a smart car. It depends how big the project is, the resources they'll get from the planet, and how much they're willing to give for it all. Often the AI of a lander is transferred into a proper admin droid, although its not uncommon for it to have taken large amounts of storm damage by the point it would be able to make that decision. Eagle Droid Ground The Eagle Droid is designed for combat in space as well as on the ground. During ground mode, the bird-like head is able to move over 180° left, right, up and down with an extendable neckpeice. The wings serve as front legs as well as melee weapons, while the front guns remain active. The rear guns are used as legs and feet. the eagle droid stands in a position where the head end is higher then the tail end (the front legs/wings are MUCH longer then the rear legs). They stand approximately 10 feet in height while fully upright. Air/Space In starship mode, the head retracts into the body, facing forward. The wings curve into a semi-ring around the body. The feet form into guns for rear protection. The beak-shaped armor piece on the head is removable for better access to the head electronics. Painted Colors and patterns are actually decided by either the local admin droid or the Eagle Droid itself. The most popular and accomplished models are numbers 0675309, R4D-DUD3, and 4PPL3_3.14 Kahn, while still present in the control of the company, had chosen the first two as his escorts. R4D-DUD3'S paint pattern is red with orange flames (because he believes it makes him go faster,) while 0675309 chose a wooden texture. Admin Droid Admin Droids lead and control their chosen facility or cruiser, and are often plugged directly into the facility mainframe. They have direct access and authority to every single machine and droid in the building or cruiser. They are able to move and rearrange the entire building layout, depending on the structure. However, in optimizing these droids for their seat of power, sacrifices had to be made in regards to their ability in combat, rendering them more-or-less defenseless. Silver Titan The Silver Titans are (put simply) absolutely COLOSSAL DROIDS, ABLE TO RIP A BUILDING IN HALF LIKE A DAMN TOOTHPICK. These are mostly used for construction purposes, but they were designed for compensation. Silver Titans are used for combat, construction, demolition, showing off at the science fair, and more demolition. Size varies depending on age; Older models tend to be smaller. The smallest one is about 500 feet tall. Starships: SM-MT (Single-Manned Multi-Transport)) One pilot walkers capable of space travel via engines in the feet. MP-MT A freighter similar in size to the Millennium Falcon. They're able to move on land, using eight large spherical wheels (or four sets of treads,) which fold under the ship's belly in flight. Helix Freighter Large vessels similar in shape to a capsule pill. The location of each sector is randomized before construction (including the bridge,) making it nigh-impossible to know for sure where any given facility is located (Excluding the engine, of course.) Worker Cruiser Ships of varying sizes, designed to hold, manage, maintain, and deploy worker droids. Appearance is similar to that of a mobile shipyard. Often coupled or in fleet with at least one cargo freighter. Cargo Cruiser Self-explanatory. Spends half of operational time delivering supplies alone, spends other half with a worker cruiser. MP-ES Advanced motorized armour which increases the wearer's strength, perception, durability, and agility.